One Last Night
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean and Castiel spend what could be their last night on Earth together in a motel room, and things are said and done that neither of them will ever regret. Please review!


**Summary: **Dean and Castiel spend what could be their last night on Earth together in a motel room, and things are said and done that neither of them will ever regret. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **I really hope that you like this fic. I loved writing it, and I hope it's sensual and loving enough for you! xxxx

**

* * *

One Last Night **

Castiel was confused as he entered the motel room. He and Dean had been in an old house not long ago and Dean said he wasn't going to let Castiel die a virgin on his watch…so what were they doing here?

The motel room was the best Dean could get. The walls were a dark shade of blue, the soft light from the lamps giving it a somewhat romantic feel. The darker blue carpet looked so damn soft and Dean placed his bag on the floor, kicking his shoes off and pulling off his socks. Oh yes, the carpet was so damn soft they could do this on the floor.

Ah…he had to tell Castiel what they were doing. He closed the door and took a look at the bed, covered in a soft, thick bedspread looking so comfortable Dean wanted to just throw Castiel on it straight away, but he held off for his angel.

"Dean?" Castiel asked as the hunter locked the door, "What are we doing here?"

"I said I wasn't going to let you die a virgin." Dean said, smiling as Castiel took his own shoes and socks off, "And…uh…it's your last night on Earth…you know…"

He cleared his throat and took Castiel's hand.

"I…"

_Come on, Dean! Tell him! _

"I'm gonna miss you when you're gone…_if _you're gone," Dean whispered, "I just…God this is so chick-flick…I love you."

Castiel gasped and Dean pulled the angel a little closer.

"And I want to love you so much…" The hunter continued, trying not to tear up, "I want to show you what love is, if only for tonight…"

The angel cupped Dean's cheek and looked deep into those green orbs.

"This is my last night on Earth," Castiel whispered, "And I know that if I ever had one last night ever again…I'd spend it with you every time. I love you too."

Dean smiled and looked into Castiel's stunning blue eyes, seeing a flicker of fear as he drew the motel room curtains, taking Castiel's hand and leading him to the bed. They sat down and Castiel looked at Dean, feeling his heart beginning to speed up in his chest.

"I don't want to die." He said, so quietly Dean almost didn't hear him, "I'm…I'm afraid…"

Dean sighed and wound his arms around Castiel, pulling the angel close and kissing his head.

"Don't think about it tonight, huh?" Dean replied, "Let's savour one last night."

Castiel nodded and the hunter leaned in, kissing Castiel's lips tenderly, the angel kissing back nervously but relaxing as Dean taught him how to kiss. Every movement sent shockwaves through Castiel's body and he quaked in Dean's arms, gasping as he felt the hunter pushing his trenchcoat and suit jacket from his shoulders. Castiel pressed against Dean, feeling the hunter's tongue run along his own before pushing Dean's jacket from his body, the outer shirt following it. Dean pulled Castiel's tie off and the pair spent time kissing and holding each other, Dean determined to take it slowly. The kisses became deep, slow, passionate and loving, each touch gentle yet electrifying.

Dean smiled softly and leaned into Castiel's neck, the angel arching his neck out of reflex to give Dean more access. The soft light in the room cast shadows, bathing the lovers in gentle light as they explored each other's bodies with careful hands. Dean kissed his way down Castiel's neck to his shoulders, slowly pushing the angel onto the mattress and settling above him, Castiel automatically parting his legs. With a tender gaze, the pair kissed again the angel's hands moving to the hem of the hunter's t-shirt, Dean's fingers working on Castiel's buttons. He opened Castiel's shirt and leaned down, kissing the exposed chest and feeling the angel's breathing hitch. Castiel arched his neck again through pleasure, gasping and holding Dean's head in gentle hands as the older Winchester's lips wrapped around one of his nipples, suckling lightly which made Castiel feel so hard he wanted to burst. The hunter's name was breathed into the silence of the room and Dean smirked around the soft skin, kissing across to the other nipple and taking that one in his mouth. Castiel gasped and began to rock his hips against Dean's desperate for the friction he wasn't getting.

He sat up and met Dean's lips in a deep kiss, the hunter holding him up as he pulled his shirt off and lay back against the pillows. Dean pulled his t-shirt off and Castiel ran his hands slowly over Dean's torso, licking his lips before pressing a tender kiss to the hunter's chest, to which Dean sighed and shivered in response. Castiel lay back and looked at Dean's handprint on his shoulder, biting his lip before laying his hand flush against it.

"Damnit, Cas…" Dean breathed, struggling to support himself before laying flush against Castiel and kissing him deeply.

The hunter held Castiel close, kissing down his body and finding the button and zipper of the angel's pants, unfastening them and pulling them down to reveal his delicious hips.

"Oh my God, Cas…" He whispered, "Look at these hips…"

Castiel sat up and rested on his elbows, looking at Dean with confusion.

"Do you not like them?" Castiel asked with concern.

"Cas…I love them…" Dean breathed, "Let me prove it."

Castiel gasped and arched from the mattress as Dean kissed and nibbled his way along those hipbones, the angel letting out a soft moan at the contact. Kissing back up Castiel's body, Dean met his lips in a passionate touch, feeling the angel's hands unfastening his jeans. Castiel pulled them down and Dean kicked them off, laying in between Castiel's legs, reaching a hand down and cupping the angel's erection.

"Dean…please…"

Dean licked and nipped Castiel's neck, pulling the angel's boxers down, followed by his own before taking Castiel in hand, kissing down his body and then resting above that impressive erection before him. He licked an experimental stripe up the length and found the angel had the most amazing taste ever. Dean took Castiel in his mouth, moving his head up and down slowly and sucking torturously slowly. Castiel's fingers were in his hair and the angel finally managed to open those blue eyes, watching Dean's head moving up and down on his erection, feeling himself grow even harder in the heat enveloping him.

Dean pulled off and grabbed a condom and lube from his jeans pocket, Castiel taking the condom and throwing it to the other side of the room.

"I want to feel you, Dean…" He whispered, "Every part of you, your body and skin connecting with mine…"

Dean nodded and kissed Castiel's lips deeply, slathering some of the lube on his fingers before kissing Castiel again.

"This might feel strange, but it'll get better, I promise," Dean said softly, "You ready?"

Castiel nodded and Dean brushed his lips against his lover's slipping his index finger inside the angel, Castiel wincing and biting his lip as the burning hit him. Dean slowly worked him open, Castiel gasping and near writhing on the mattress beneath Dean. Dean prepared his erection and pressed against Castiel, their foreheads touching gently as they shared a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean pressed into Castiel and the angel winced. The preparation from Dean hadn't been enough, but he settled soon enough and rested his heels in the creases of Dean's knees, feeling his hunter lay flush upon him and kiss his lips lovingly.

"Can I move?"

"Yes…please…"

Dean began to thrust slowly, Castiel gasping at the feeling. His arms wound around Dean, one hand in the hunter's hair as he gripped it tight, arching his neck for Dean to kiss and nip as he pleased. The hunter moved languidly, Castiel raising his hips in response to the movements. As they moved closer to bliss, Castiel rolled them over and began to move up and down on Dean's length, laying flush over the hunter and kissing him deeply. Moans and heavy breathing were feeling the air, Dean loving every sound the angel was making above him. The hunter sat up and held his lover close, kissing his neck and his shoulders as they moved together slowly, sweat peppering their skin and sparkling in the soft light of the motel room.

"Oh, Dean…"

"Cas…"

"I love you…"

"Love you too…"

The heat building in Castiel's abdomen and navel began to make him wary and he held Dean tighter.

"Dean…I'm…"

The moan he let out made Dean come the hardest he ever had before as he filled the angel with his warmth, their movements slowing to a stop before Dean flipped them back over, pulling out of Castiel and taking him in his arms. The angel rested against the hunter's chest, stroking lazy patterns on the soft skin before sighing.

"Cas…"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I love you."

Castiel sighed and moved further up the pillows, covering both he and Dean in the soft bedspread before kissing Dean's lips tenderly.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."

The pair shared a gentle kiss and Castiel snuggled against Dean's side, holding onto the hunter for what could be the last time.

No matter what happened the next day, both Dean and Castiel had spent one last night together and they'd expressed their love for one another. That was the most important thing of all.

-TBC-

* * *

**I loved writing this and I really hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks for reading and I love you all! **


End file.
